To Love An Enemy
by inuyashamoon
Summary: Drawn together by the hatred of their families Lyrin Vaikito and Kunagi Hiraku uncover the secret to stopping their feuding families by sacrificing the one thing they had always dreamed of the freedom to love. –ONE SHOT


**To Love an Enemy**

**By: Kalia Her**

**Summary: Drawn together by the hatred of their families Lyrin Vaikito and Kunagi Hiraku uncover the secret to stopping their feuding families by sacrificing the one thing they had always dreamed of; the freedom to love. –ONE SHOT-**

"Those haunting emotionless eyes still haunt me. I dream of them every night only to wake up in my room with sweat streaming down my forehead. How is it that I still see them when they burned with the body that held them in place? How is it that the pain I feel still lingers?" she asked.

"It seems that your dream is trying to tell you something," she said.

"Like what?"

"It's probably telling you to get married before you grow old and die."

"Haha very funny. I'm serious. It has to mean something."

"Like?"

"Maybe fate's trying to tell me to find out the true reason of Mother's death."

"Don't be ridiculous. Mother died five hundred years ago during a battle against those hideous phoenix demons that tore apart our land."

"Some how it's kind of hard to believe that they were the cause of this lands lack of beauty."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean think about it; phoenix demons are peaceful creatures that protect their lands in hopes of raising beautiful and strong demon children that are taught to bring peace throughout these lands. Their peacefulness couldn't have just shattered over night and decided to fight against dragon demons who supposedly were appointed the guardians of this world."

"Well, if you put it that way then it does make a lot of sense. But we are to stay away from them in case something happens. We promised Father we'd stay away from them remember."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Come on let's go. Dinner's probably ready by now."

"Yeah."

She turned towards the mountains. Her eyes slightly narrowed before she turned on her heels and headed towards the castle.

They entered the room to find a man dressed in a traditional kimono with purple hair that reached his waist and sky blue eyes sitting at the table. Another man dressed in a light kimono with black hair and golden green eyes sat beside him. They looked at them as they entered.

"Forgive us for being late Father. We had other matters to attend to," she said bowing in pure respect.

"I understand. Have a seat. I have something to disgust with all of you," his voice echoed throughout the entire dining hall.

"Is something the matter Father? You seem a slight bit tired," she asked.

"I appreciate your concern Sunme but I am quite well. Considering the matter, however, I am concerned about you Lyrin," he said.

"Me? What seems to be the problem Father?"

"I over heard one of the many maids speaking of your nightmares these passed few nights. Mind telling me what terrifies you so to keep quiet from your own father?"

"You shouldn't keep these things from us Lyrin. It is for your own safety that we know what haunts you," he said.

"I know that your questions are asked for the best intensions but as of this moment I prefer no to speak of it," she said.

Sunme looked at him then to her father. He only nodded. "I understand. Take as much time as you need to get over your nightmares. You will speak to me when you are ready," he said.

"Thank you Father," she said.

They ate dinner in complete silence. No one said a word nor did they make eye contact with the other. The silence was broken when Lyrin rose from the table. "I cannot force down another bite. Dinner was delicious. I have work that needs to be done. Please excuse me," she said. She turned on her heels and left the room.

"Sunme," he said. She looked at him.

"Yes, Tenki," she replied.

"Do you still plan on going to the ceremony in that condition?" he asked.

"Of course I am darling. This ceremony means a lot to Lyrin. I wouldn't dare miss my baby sister's carination for anything in the world. Our child will just have to wait," she said.

"I hope the kid doesn't inherit your stubbornness," he said.

"My stubbornness is the very thing you love most," she said.

"Sunme, do be careful when you are there," he said.

"I know Father," she said smiling broadly.

"Tenki, take Sunme to your room. You two must dress formally for the carination. It draws near as we speak," he said.

"As you wish Father," Sunme said. Tenki walked around the table, wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her upstairs.

He sighed. He then stood and made his way to his own room to prepare himself for Lyrin's carination.

"Where is Kunagi?" asked a feminine voice.

"Last I remember he went out with Hyeshak. I think they're out in the forest," said a maid.

"That boy is always going out. His desk is always piled with papers and he doesn't do a thing to complete each and everyone one of them. What am I going to do with that boy?" she asked.

"Let him have his fun. His carination is drawing near. Come, we must prepare," said a masculine voice.

"Very well," she said.

"Cheer up milady. He'll return in time," she said.

"Thank you Mira," she said.

Amber orbs scan the forest ground as the ocean breeze danced with red strands of hair. A katana dangled from the side of the strap that attached itself to the traditional kimono designed in the shade of a golden red color. A pair of clawed hands hid the masculine face that dared not show in the light that seeps through the crack of the forest trees.

"Master Kunagi, the carination is about to begin. Shall we leave for the village?" asked a masculine voice.

The hands removed themselves revealing a masculine face so fine any female demon would kill to touch much less see. He jumped down with awesome speed and mounted the back of a red eyed black haired tiger demon.

"Lead the way, Hyeshak," he said.

As they neared the entrance of the forest, a golden eyed silver haired wolf ran beside them. The red crest on its forehead displayed its amazing power that is passed down from one generation to another.

Kunagi was about to ask where it was headed when it leapt high into the sky and disappeared within the shadows of the trees.

"I wonder where he's going in such a hurry," he said to Hyeshak.

"Good question. Too bad we don't have time to investigate," he said. Kunagi only nodded.

They stopped just outside the village to give Kunagi time to clean himself off from the tree sap and bark before they saw his parents who had just arrived at the village entrance.

"Kunagi you're right on time. Come the ceremony begins," said his father.

He nodded. He mounted Hyeshak and followed his parents into the village. They stopped when they heard cheering come from the other side of the village. Hyeshak raised his head up high.

"Master Kunagi, it's that same wolf we saw in the forest," he whispered.

"Keep walking," he said.

Another cheer was heard only louder. A spark of lightening shot out directly towards one of the many trees that stood behind him.

When he looked up a woman with purple hair and sapphire eyes looked down at him. She wore a black kimono with white birds decorating it completely. Within her hands she held fans that had sharp ends that could possibly cut through anything.

She jumped to avoid an attack from another woman who had icy sky blue eyes and silvery white hair wearing a pure white traditional kimono with red sakura blossoms and pick birds covering it. Her twin katana were mere inches from his face.

His father rushed to his side as Tenki rushed to hers. Hyeshak jumped in front of him and bore his fangs daring them to get close. The silver wolf jumped in front of them bearing its fangs.

"What is the meaning of this! Do you not know that my son is about to be the lord of the northern lands!" he hissed.

"Lower your voice Mojime. This entire village knows that your son will rule the north while my daughter rules the south," he said peering from behind.

"Your daughter! Sunme can't rule. She is wedded to that dog Tenki Kitara. She already rules the west," he said feeling proud.

"Yes she does which leaves my youngest daughter who carries my royal crest to rule in my place," he said.

"What are you talking about Oyada? You have no more children. Where is this other daughter you speak of?" Mojime asked.

Lyrin sheathed her katanas. "She stands before you," she said.

Mojime's mouth dropped a gap. Naikita nudged him in the gut drawing his attention back to the situation at hand. "This carination is for Kunagi and Kunagi alone. Leave before someone gets hurt," he warned.

Oyada was about to say something but Lyrin stepped forward. "This carination is meaningless if a battle occurs. Father, please forgive my rude comment and disrespect but I must say that the pain that would be inflicted will only harm you, Lord Hiraku. Since I prefer my carination to be peaceful I will take my leave," she said.

"Lyrin…"

"Father you will do the same. My carination cannot have blood shed for if it does then my rein will shortly end. With all do respect my lord father, I shall go. We will resume this ceremony in the near future," she said. She bowed to Mojime, mounted the silver wolf and rode off into the night.

Sunme sourly glared at both her father and Mojime. "What are your intensions of this feud? Why do you still fight after seven hundred long years have passed? Is it such a shame that the only heir of the phoenix and the only heir of the dragon cannot even complete their carination together and claim their rightful place to rule whether it is together or separate? Father you know how important this is Lyrin. How is it that you cannot even understand the importance of her future and only concentrate on fighting Lord Hiraku! I have never been more ashamed in my life," Sunme said. She turned on her heels and set off to find Lyrin.

"Come on Hyeshak," Kunagi said running after them.

Tenki stepped in between the two older lords to keep from fighting. His worries, however, did not subside. Sunme's condition was the one thing he worried about the most. He wished he could go after her but he has to bring them to peace.

Lyrin sat at the edge of the river looking down at her reflection. The silver wolf sat beside her, resting. She closed her eyes and turned away from the river.

A rustle drew her attention to the forest behind her. Sunme stumbled through the bushes almost falling over.

"Lyrin, why'd you run off like that?" she asked.

"I'm sick and tired of always hearing Father and Lord Mojime fight about who claims what and who should rule what," she said.

"Lyrin, this carination means everything to you. Why leave and let someone else celebrate theirs?" she asked.

Lyrin turned towards the river. "It's not my place to say. If the carination is ruined, it doesn't mean that I can't rule. This party is only to inform the people of my beginning rein and Father's ending rein," she said.

She heard a sickening thud. She turned to see Sunme lying on the ground clutching her stomach. She ran over to her.

"Sunme, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It…it hurts…" she gasped.

Lyrin looked around for any signs of danger in the area. When the coast was clear, she lifted Sunme bridal styled and walked towards the lake.

Kunagi arrived to see Lyrin positioned to jump into the middle of the lake which looked like an attempt of suicide. With his lightening speed, he ran towards them and pushed Lyrin hard enough to make her drop Sunme.

Lyrin jumped to her feet. "What is your problem!" she shouted waking the wolf.

"Are you trying to kill your own sister?" he asked.

Lyrin growled. With her god-like speed she knocked him back, caught Sunme in mid air and dived into the water.

"Vaikito!" he shouted.

A blue light shot out from the middle of the lake. A strong spiritual aura covered the entire forest area. He moved back behind the wolf and Hyeshak.

From within the middle of the lake, silvery white wings lifted Lyrin out of the water as Sunme's body was lifted several inches away from her hands.

Lyrin's eyes cracked open to reveal beautiful ocean blue eyes that was in deep concentration. With her clawed hand, she lifted Sunme high into the sky and shot a white beam straight through her back.

Small feathers, sakura blossoms and rose petals surrounded Lyrin as she opened her powerful wings. With one strong flap, she was lifted high into the sky above Sunme. She extended her claws and charged right at her. Her claws pierced through Sunme's body causing her to bleed.

The wolf collected the blood in a small veil. Lyrin carried Sunme bridal style towards the wolf and helped Sunme drink the liquid.

Sunme coughed and gasped. Her eyes slowly opened. She touched her stomach as the scent of her child reached her nose. She looked at Kunagi who had been hovering over her.

"When did you plan on telling Tenki about the child's disorder?" she heard Lyrin's voice.

She rose to a sitting position. "After the ceremony," she replied.

"Really? Why didn't you tell him sooner?" she asked finally looking at her.

"I…" she paused.

"No matter. You should feel a slight after effect from the potion Faruka gave you. It'll help heal the stretch marks and inner scars," she said. "Faruka, take Sunme back to the castle. She needs her rest."

"Yes Master Lyrin, right away," she said.

Lyrin and Kunagi watched Faruka disappear. Lyrin turned and looked over the edge of the river. She began to cough. Blood spewed out of her mouth. Her wings began to disappear and her original eye color returned.

She sighed. "You're still here. I thought you went back to the village," she said to Kunagi.

"What reason do I have of completing this carination when I can rule without one? It's only a ceremony to inform the people of my rein," he said.

She gave him a surprised look. "That's exactly what I said."

He brushed passed her. "What did you do to Lady Sunme?"

She turned to face his back. "I scanned the child within her for its abnormal nightmare seemed to painfully cause inner scars to appear."

"And the potion?"

"It was made from her blood reducing the risk of diseases that would enter her body if we used some else's blood."

"So you're a dragon demon huh?"

"And you're a phoenix demon. So, what of it?"

"Would it be possible for one enemy to love another?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Sunme is happily married to Tenki so you can keep your distance."

"I wasn't talking about Sunme." He took a step forward. The slippery rock beneath his feet made him slip. His body moved forward and impacted Lyrin's body knocking them both down. Unexpectedly, their lips broke their fall.

Lyrin quickly pushed Kunagi off her. She jumped to her feet, grabbed her katana and ran into the forest leaving a dazed Kunagi alone with Hyeshak.

"Master Kunagi?" asked Hyeshak.

"I have a feeling something good and bad is going to come now that that kiss has been planted on the lips of my maiden," he said. He mounted Hyeshak and was about to leave when Lyrin came running back.

She wrapped her arms around Kunagi and passionately kissed him. They pulled apart only to give the other a tight long hug. Lyrin rest her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, how I miss these moments we share together," she said.

Kunagi slightly tightened his grip on her. "So have I. I miss everything about you my love," he said.

She sighed. She moved away from him and passionately kissed him thus bringing back a memory that they had both shared.

Flash Back

She sped through the forest and straight towards the village. He wasn't too far behind. The moment she entered the gates of the village, an arrow came flying out of nowhere and shot her in the back of her left leg. She fell to the ground in pain.

He came to a halt when he neared her fallen form. A green substance traveled through her leg and slowly made its way towards her thigh. He lifted her bridal style and left before anyone in the village saw them.

He carried her to an abandoned cottage just outside of the village and a little ways in the forest. He sat her down against the wall. He pulled out a knife and slit her leg where the arrow had struck.

Placing his mouth right over the wound, a white light brightened the room sending a powerful wave of warmth throughout her body. She felt the poison slowly leave her body as well as the blood that had carried it.

She woke up that night to find herself in a completely different surrounding. The ceiling was hard to see and she felt something warm at either side of her body. She slightly tilted her head to the side and met the amber orbs of the boy that had been chasing her.

She slowly sat up. "How long have you been lying there?" she asked.

"For a while now," he said.

She looked down at her leg. "Thank you. You saved my life," she said.

"It was my pleasure. Besides, I couldn't let one of the village hunter's arrows kill the girl I like," he said.

She looked at him. In that quiet moment she felt a wave of desire flood her mind and heart. She turned away hiding her blush. He cupped her chin and turned her face towards him. "Don't turn away from me," he said. Before she could say another word, he closed the gap between them with a soft sweet kiss.

End Flash Back

Her eyes cracked open. She sighed. He tightened his grip around her and kissed her forehead. "I remember that day. You blushed so many times I could have sworn I saw a little sign of faint there," he said teasing.

She lightly slapped his chest. "Very funny. I was caught off guard with all your sweet talk," she said rolling the word off her tongue.

"Ah, so you were pleased with our first meeting. I wonder why 'til this day you still complain about it," he said.

She pushed away from him and cutely pouted. He chuckled. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "I'm just teasing," he said.

"I know," she said.

Their lips were mere inches away from each other when Faruka burst out of the forest startling Hyeshak. Lyrin jumped to her feet as did Kunagi.

"Faruka, what's the matter? What happened?" Lyrin asked rather impatient.

"Lady Sunme is giving birth! She needs you by her side now!" she said.

Lyrin gasped. She mounted her back as Kunagi mounted Hyeshak. "Let's go!" they said simultaneously.

They arrived at the castle just as the village miko was entering the building. She eyed them surprisingly. "Lady Lyrin, Lord Kunagi, I'm surprised to see you together," she said.

"What news, Lady Okuni? Is my sister and child well? What of Lord Tenki and my lord Father?" she asked avoiding the statement.

"Hush child, I only just arrived as you. If I knew what their state was, I would have told you long before," she said.

"Forgive my rudeness, Lady Okuni. Their safety is all that matters as of this moment," she said.

"Well then, what are we doing out here? The only way to find out one's condition is to see them first. Come along, I will need you assistance," she said.

She nodded. She grabbed Kunagi's hand and led them up to Sunme's room. Across from the room sat Oyada and Tenki sat quietly paying no mind to who the visitor was.

"Lord Kunagi, you must wait here. I will inform you of their state after the birthing process is complete. In the mean time, do not enter this door," she said.

He nodded. He started down the hall towards the room. He stopped outside the door only to here Tenki's voice reach his ears. He entered as Tenki had asked.

"Have a seat," he said.

He sat down in the chair closest to the door. Oyada looked at him. He turned away and chuckled. "I knew she would fall in love with you. Ever since the day you saved her from the village hunters I had a feeling she had fallen for you. I never thought I would get the chance to meet you in person even though you are Mojime's son and heir," he said.

"What my father means is that he is proud to accept you into the family if there's a chance you wanted to wed Lyrin," Tenki said.

Kunagi was surprised. He had not expected this to happen. "But why? I thought you and my father were enemies," he said.

"Enemies? Silly child, your father and I are mere rivals. We have been ever since we were as old as you and Lyrin," he explained.

"I see. Forgive my stupidity," he said.

"Nonsense, you no need to ask for forgiveness. Lyrin, Sunme and I knew only three days before that Lord Mojime was his childhood rival due to some pathetic game they played as children," Tenki said.

Kunagi, Oyada and Tenki shared a few memories and laughs together. Their cheerful meeting, however, came to an end when Lady Okuni entered the room.

"What news you bring us, Lady Okuni?" Tenki asked.

She sighed. The sad look on her face was all he needed to know what had happened. "She is well, so is the child. Congratulations Lord Kitara, you have a healthy young heir," she said smiling sweetly.

Tenki froze. Kunagi and Oyada laughed. "Don't just stand there Tenki. Go! See your heir and your wife! Come Kunagi, we shall help him keep his balance," said Oyada.

Just as they entered the room Lyrin stood to greet them. "Congratulations Brother Tenki!" she said kissing his cheek. She hugged Oyada. She tightly hugged Kunagi. Together, they walked over to the side of the bed.

"Sunme darling, are you alright?" Tenki asked.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be," she said. She looked down at the baby. "How does…Kurin sound?" she asked.

"Perfect," he said.

"Kurin, the next king of the west! Sounds perfect," Lyrin said.

"Speaking of 'king' as the king of the south, I should be the first of the three men present to hold the next heir of the western lands," said Oyada.

Everyone laughed. Lyrin and Kunagi walked out of the room taking one last glance at the happy family. They walked into the main hall and sat by the fire. Kunagi looked at Lyrin.

"What?" she asked.

"When are we going to have children?" he asked.

She sighed. "When ever you want to."

The light of the morning sun shone on his face as he gave her a seductive look. He kissed her check traveling down to her neck. She moved her head slightly to the side giving him access. With his long extended fangs, he bit into her claiming her as his mate for life. He moved away and licked the blood clean from her neck before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, I taste good," she said.

He chuckled. "And now you know why I love."

"Welcome to the family, Kunagi," Tenki said.

They turned to meet the happy faces of Sunme, Tenki, Kurin and Oyada. Sunme was the first to approach them. "Congratulations Lyrin. I'm happy for you," she said hugging her.

"Thank you Sunme," she said blushing.

"Another son-in-law in the family, another grand child to look forward to, I'm one lucky old demon," said Oyada. Everyone laughed.

A sudden blast interrupted that happy moment. Lyrin and Kunagi jumped to their feet as Oyada and Tenki covered Kurin and Sunme.

"Just as I thought, little old Kunagi still out chasing pretty girls and caring less about his title. When will you ever learn?" asked a feminine voice.

"Mother?" he asked.

"In the flesh," she said.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I love Lyrin. I have already taken her as my mate. I can't take that back. I don't want to take it back."

"Well then that's just a darn shame. Either you get rid of your enemy now, or I'll do it for you."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Do you really think you can hurt your own mother? I raised you, put you under a roof, gave you everything you needed and this is the respect I get in return. What kind of a son are you?"

Lyrin stepped forward. "One that knows what's right and what's wrong. Unlike you he actually has a heart, one that can love, hate and, most importantly, forgive," she said.

"You foolish wench. I'll teach you to hold your tongue when in the presence of a queen!" she charged at Lyrin. Kunagi intersected her slightly pushing Lyrin out of the way. She stumbled back.

"Get out of my way Kunagi! I'm doing this for us! Our lives would be so much better without them around! Move!" she pushed Kunagi with so much force he was thrown back against the wall on the far side of the room and fell unconscious.

Lyrin tackled her to the ground. With her clawed hand, her fist met her cheek sending n electrifying shock through her body nearing cracking her jaw bone.

Before Lyrin could do anymore damage, Naikita kicked her off sending her several feet back. Lyrin balanced herself on her hands and kicked her in the side in mid air. The blow blasted Naikita through the wall and out into the courtyard.

Faruka joined their fight as Hyeshak ran over to Kunagi waking him. He jumped onto his back and ran out after Lyrin.

Naikita charged at Lyrin again this time with a long flexible spear in her hands. Lyrin jumped onto the spear and slashed at her with her twin katana. Naikita dropped the spear only to twist it thrusting it right into the trunk of a tree.

Lyrin jumped high into the air and came charging in surrounded by fire. Her twin katana tore down many trees but missed Naikita.

She saw an opening in one of Naikita's moves and was about to take it when Kunagi jumped in front of her. "Lyrin, please don't!" he bagged.

Naikita charged. Before he could sense her attack, the tip of the spear pierced through Faruka and Hyeshak's bodies. The sickening thud of their motionless bodies sent a shock through Lyrin's body. She fell to her knees as the river began to flow from the icy sky blue orbs she held on her angelic face.

Kunagi tackled Naikita to the ground. He grabbed the spear and tossed it near the bodies. He pinned her hands down preventing her from struggling.

"Why Mother! Why did you have to kill Hyeshak and Faruka so coldly! I thought you hated killing!" he yelled. She only laughed.

Tenki hovered over the motionless bodies watching as the blood continued to leave the lifeless bodies. Sunme ran over to Lyrin and held her as she cried over Faruka's merciless death.

A poisonous arrow shot out of nowhere and struck Tenki on the back. He flew to his knees in utter pain.

"TENKI!" Sunme shouted running towards him. Another arrow came flying in right towards Sunme. Lyrin jumped in front of it tearing it to shreds surprising her.

As Sunme tended to Tenki, Lyrin took care of the barrage of arrows that approached them at amazing speed.

Her twin katana pulsated and in one full sweep the barrage of arrows became small woodchips in the size of ants. Using her god-like speed to headed towards the area where the arrows were being shot from. She injured all the soldiers sent there and returned to the scene.

Upon her arrival, two swords clashing stopped her in her tracks. She watched in amazement as Oyada and Mojime swung their swords ruthlessly at each other without a care in the world for anyone present at the scene.

Lyrin saw Kunagi tie Naikita to a tree and run over to her. "Kunagi, what are we going to do? We can't just stand here and let our father's kill each other," she said.

Kunagi tightly hugged her. "I wish I knew the answer to that question," he said.

"You'll pay for bringing misery to my family Mojime!" Oyada shouted.

"Not if you're already dead!" Mojime shouted back.

Their demonic aura began to change. A wave of power shot through everyone. Mojime transformed into his full phoenix form and Oyada transformed into his full dragon form. They battled each other on the ground tearing up the forest.

Lyrin helped Sunme carry Tenki to a shelter as Kunagi untied Naikita and placed her in the shelter with them. They ran out to find the two lords airborne. Lyrin looked at Kunagi with saddening eyes. He nodded. "We have no other choice," he said. Hand in hand they walked out into the middle of the forest directly below their fathers. Sunme, Tenki and Naikita watched from the shelter praying for that was the only thing they could do.

A fiery red phoenix burst out from the ground below them. Oyada and Mojime continued nonetheless. The phoenix flew towards them at such amazing speed that the forest began to move with the guts of wind its powerful wings caused.

Lyrin watched in horror as the phoenix knocked both Oyada and Mojime away from each other only to have them at each other's throats again. Kunagi grasped her hand. She stared up at them completely horrified. "Mikashi…" she whispered.

Their demonic aura changed. A serge of power placed an unbreakable barrier around the forest. A golden red phoenix and a silvery blue dragon shot up from the forest floor towards the demons above just as their final attacks were launched. Mikashi swooped down and joined their charge adding more speed to their final blow.

An amazing aerial explosion was seen throughout the entire land. The barrier protected everything and everyone around the area. Oyada and Mojime were blasted to the opposite sides of the forest where they had fought. Lyrin and Kunagi stood between them with blood spurting out of their wounded bodies. They turned towards each other and embraced. Lyrin leaned against the warmth that was Kunagi as he kissed her forehead.

"I was more then happy to have loved you. Even now my love remains strong. I only wish that we could have lived a life like Tenki and Sunme did. Maybe then, none of this would have happened," he said.

"What's done is done. At least we get to be together in the end," she said drawing a weak smile. He smiled back. He closed the gap between them with a soft and gentle kiss.

"Let go of my son!" Naikita demanded. She picked up her spear and threw it with all her might straight at Lyrin. Having run out of power and energy to fight, she only stood there with Kunagi in her arms.

It pierced through her body and through Kunagi's surprising them all. A red and blue light shot out of them as their demonic aura was released from their respective bodies. A golden red phoenix and a silvery blue dragon flew across the land returning it back to the way it was before the questionable battle between the two feuding families.

Sunme's tears never stopped following. The twin katana her sister had used and the katana Kunagi refused to draw lay near the bodies of the two lovers. With the help of Mikashi and Tenki, she carried their bodies to a shrine where they rested forever. Their weapons were displayed within the village telling people of their unspoken story.

**The End**


End file.
